


The Baywatchers

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Baywatch AU, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fisting, i don't know how to tag smut, that's actually really soft and caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: Maria Hill ex-marine and all around badass is a lieutenant in Baywatch, the guardians of Los Angeles beaches. Her only problem, is her rival: Natasha Romanoff, ex-Spetsnaz, now also lieutenant in Baywatch, and absolutely, definitely, unquestionably not as badass as Maria.In today's episode: a mysterious exploding speedboat pulls Maria and Natasha into a plot involving long lost treasures, criminal conspiracies, evil australians, the surfer mafia, and every other baywatch trope i can possibly squeeze in. Can our heroes keep their hands off each other for long enough, to solve a case that really should be left to the police?





	The Baywatchers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a conversation in the blackhill groupchat, as well as a manip, however as the manip uses a whitewashed version of Maria, I've chosen to remove the link to it, to make it clear that I now know better and don't endorse whitewashing - I'm sorry it took this long
> 
> anyways i promise the next chapters will have actual plot happening

Maria dove off the speedboat into the waves just as it exploded.

Clutching the unconscious passenger to her chest, she began swimming towards the shore.

The moment Natasha saw the explosion, she jumped off the tower, and did a double frontflip into the water.

She met Maria halfway to the shore, took the still unconscious passenger around the waist, while an oil fire was raging behind them and blowing inwards towards panicking guests on land.

"My save!" the redhead yelled above the roaring fire.

Maria swore loudly but handed over the almost-drownee to her and began swimming back to the shore, to guide the rest of the civilians to safety.

 

"What the hell was that?" Natasha asked angrily when they had successfully gotten everyone to safety, and debriefed back at HQ.

"You're one to talk? How do I know you weren't the one to plant explosives on the boat?" Maria replied, poking her accusatively in the chest.

"What? That makes 0 sense why would I do that?" Natasha underlined her point, by poking her violently back, right between the boobs.

"To pump your save stats obviously!" This time Maria pushed her against the table.

Natasha grabbed her by the waist, and threw her down on the table. "Well considering I'm by far the best lifeguard on this beach, how do I know you didn't plant the bomb huh? You were the last one on the ship."

Maria pulled her away by the hair, Natasha sneered in angry pleasure. "In your dreams Romanoff, you probably just wanted to cup a feel of real talent didn't you?"

Natasha glowered down at her. "As if, I have more talent in my thighs, than you have in your entire body."

Maria raked her nails across the parts of Natasha's back that wasn't covered by red lycra. "Pft, you wouldn't know talent if it bit you on the tit."

 

Natasha got a predatory glint in her eyes. "Lets see if you would." She said as she bent down and bit down on Maria's neck, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Maria trashed and accidentally pushed a bunch of papers off the table. "You should have told me they never taught you anatomy in Spetsnaz, see the tit is a bit further down, and bulges outwards."

Natasha and Maria both aggressively tore at each other's bathing suits, while refusing to move far from their original spot. "I'm sorry I couldn't make out what you were saying through you squeaking like a chew toy, I assume that's something they taught you in the marines?"

They wrestled for a bit, eventually falling off the table, Maria seized the momentum and sat down on Natasha chest, using her knees to keep the other woman's arms in place.

Natasha looked equal parts murderous and horny. "See, boobs." Maria said as she pulled Natasha's bathing suit off to the elbows. "and this is what it feels like when a real, life guard bites them."

 

Maria began biting and sucking on Natasha's nipples, switching back and forth as she pleased.

The breast her mouth was not currently occupying was being roughly massaged by her corresponding hand.

Natasha leaned back and enjoyed.

At least until the brunette got a really good hold of her right nipple and pulled back, which hurt like shit and resulted in a small lake pooling between her legs.

The thing about lycra is that it's just as good as keeping liquid in, as it is at keeping it out.

Natasha took that as her queue to flip the tables.

Once more Maria was pulled away from Natasha, to give her some room to work her magic.

That magic being: taking a solid hold of Marias bathing suit and pulling it most of the way off, with a satisfying rip.

"You're gonna stitch that up for me." Maria said indignantly as she shimmied the rest of the way out of her very sweaty "uniform".

"You're implying that I mind." Natasha pounced while Maria still had the red one-piece around her ankles.

Natashas one hand was in her hair, keeping her head just where Natasha wanted it, the other was firmly getting a feel of her ass and thighs. "I'm... implying, oh god yes right there! that you're...  talking too much!" Maria stammered out as Natasha worked on turning her entire body into a giant hickey.

 

Maria immediately regretted her words as Natasha pushed 3 fingers inside of her, and began roughly pumping back and forth at a slow pace.

"You know what that means I'll have to do?" Natasha hissed into her ear, as she took a stronger grip of Maria's hair, and pulled.

"That you'll need to get me a lot wetter, before going forward with your idea!" Maria was pretty sure she knew where Natasha was going, from the way she less than subtly let her thumb play across Maria's entrance.

They had lube and latex gloves in the back of the bottom drawer for just such an occasion, but you really couldn't do fisting without foreplay and Natasha needed a workout in Maria's opinion.

"Not a problem!" Natasha said. To underline her point, she gave Maria's clit a hard pinch, that made Maria bite down on her shoulder, rather than make a lot of embarrassing noises.

Maria felt well and truly full, with 3 of Natasha's fingers held horizontally inside her, and stretching her to the point where it was just a little too much, and Maria didn't want her to stop.

She loved the slight scrape of her rivals blunted nails inside her.

 

Natasha began picking up the pace, rather than moving her whole hand, she simply rested it at Maria's entrance.

Then she started curling and uncurling her fingers, faster and faster, while Maria felt the pressure build up in her lower gut.

When Natasha's palm pressed down on her clit and rubbing circles, Maria was pretty sure she felt her soul momentarily leave her body truth her mouth.

Maria sometimes forgot just how dexterous Natasha really was, being able to pump into her with 3 fingers, while simultaneously keeping her palm constantly in place rubbing her where she needed it most, was a feat no mortal woman should be so capable off.

Yet Natasha still found it in her focus to use her spare hand to both keep Maria in her place, and rake no doubt very angry red trails down her back.

 

Maria felt like a bomb where something was keeping her explosion from expanding.

"Only 2 fingers." She croaked at Natasha when she began feeling her legs go numb.

Without hesitation Natasha did as instructed, removing her ring finger and palm from Maria cunt.

"Go faster." Maria ordered, and Natasha started hammering into her in earnest.

Her mind occupied elsewhere, Maria took a hold of Natasha's breast with her right hand and started squeezing like her life depended on it.

They moaned in unison, Maria notably deeper and shorter than Natasha.

Natasha changed her position enough so that she could hump Maria's leg while she worked on blowing her brain wide open.

"Fucking faster!" Maria snapped, and it flipped a switch in Natasha's brain, making her rub her pussy harder against Maria's smooth, tanned leg, sticky lycra be damned.

Maria was close, and Natasha was slowing down to focus on her own pleasure.

That wouldn't do! If she slowed down, Maria's orgasm would float out like the air in a balloon rather than knock her out, like she had hoped.

She, not entirely gently, knocked Natasha's unfocused hand aside, and replaced it with her own.

Seeing the state Natasha was in, hair like a bird nest, and mouth caught in an ever-growing O-shape, gave her other ideas.

"Come together?" She asked through the haze of an orgasm that came nearer with every stroke of her hand.

Natasha nodded, and with staggered breath, grabbed the hand that a second ago had been on her breast, and moved it to her neck.

Normally Maria would give an experimental squeeze to get a feel for how hard Natasha wanted it, right now she was too busy keeping herself from coming.

"Fuck me." She said barely coherently, Natasha at least got the idea, and got 2 fingers back where they belonged.

Maria's eyes were swimming, from trying to keep herself afloat, whilst Natasha was riding her raw trying to catch up.

Their eyes caught for a moment.

"3" Natasha hissed

2 and 1 never came, seeing each other's lust-mad eyes were enough to send them both over the edge.

Maria fell backwards as she came, Natasha followed along, and lying in a pile on the floor they rode out the aftershocks.

 

They lay next to each other on the mostly clean floor, trying to catch their breath, decidedly not cuddling.

"So... what made you go all power bottom on me?" Natasha asked, resisting her urge to brush a stray hair out of Maria's face.

"I don't know, I felt like you were too busy fantasizing about sticking your hand in me to get me off, and I just sort of rolled with the punches. Was it too much?" The worried look in Maria's eyes was somewhat lessened by the fact that they were glued to Natasha's chest.

"I don't mind, but speaking of which, should I grab the lube?" Natasha's puppy dog eyes sparkled like the sun.

"I literally can't feel anything between my bellybutton and knees at the moment, let me get back to you once you've had another orgasm." Maria groaned.

Natasha lifted one eyebrow.

"What you didn't think you'd worn me out that easily did you?" Maria sounded genuinely insulted.

"You did just collapse in a boneless heap on the floor." Natasha smirked, certain she had won this round.

Maria did not go down so easily.

 

She raised herself up, grabbed Natasha by the legs, and planted her ass firmly on the desk.

Then she got down on her knees between Natasha's legs, but were stopped by one of Natasha's fingers on her forehead.

"Nah-ah one orgasm in a bathing suit is more than enough for one day." And before Maria could even meet her gaze, the red one-piece went sailing across the office.

"Now you may get to work."

Maria slowly placed a tender kiss on Natasha's clit, letting her mouth stay in place and breathing in the scent.

She rubbed her hands along the insides of Natasha's thighs, before lifting them up unto her shoulders.

Natasha tsk'ed, it wasn't like she was denying that, that was where her legs were going to end eventually anyways.

 

"I still can't believe you trim this." Maria commented, while running 2 fingers through the tuft of meticulously sculpted red hair at the top of her pelvis.

"And I can't believe you still bring it up every time we have sex." Natasha replied while running her fingers through the hair on Maria's head (turnabout was fair play).

"Yeah, because it's weird, why not just let it grow out like a normal person, or at least just shave it all off?" contemplation looked good on Maria's face, especially when it was placed between Natasha's legs.

There was no way that Natasha was going to admit that the reason she kept her pubic hair in shape was specifically because Maria took note of it. Instead she went with appealing to her jealousy. "Just because you don't mind a jungle behind your partner's leg, doesn't mean all women are that nonchalant about aesthetics."

"Well I know one annoying redhead, who is very fond of my _jungle_." Maria was this close to adding "and hers is the only opinion I care about."

 

Maria began working Natasha's cunt in earnest.

As her hand was running through, and lightly pull at Natasha's pubic hair, she began dragging her tongue along the length of Natasha's cunt.

She made certain to flatten her tongue, to drag it along as much of the red heads inner lips at once as she could.

She loudly savored the flavor with each lick, which Natasha found equal parts comical and arousing.

Bit by bit Maria increased her pace, her licks getting shorter and more frantic, gradually replacing Natasha's giggles with sighs.

"Yes right there baby." Natasha sensuously moaned, when Maria slipped a single finger in.

She took that as her queue, went back to sucking and licking at Natasha's clit.

 

The finger itself wasn't doing much for Natasha, especially since it was just sitting there barely moving. But it gave her something to clench around while she felt a buzz coming from her clit.

A part of her wanted to gyrate her hips into Maria mouth, the more dominant part of Natasha decided Maria should do the work on her own.

"Curl your finger." Natasha said as she began getting bored with the steady pressure of Maria's lips.

One of the many (many) good things about Maria was that she handled orders very well, and immediately felt a relief run through her from her core all the way to the back of her neck.

Her breathing became staggered, and her clenching became harder, to the point where it was restricting Maria's finger movements, still the brunette kept working on her clit, and Natasha's release came nearer.

She began rocking in place, regretting immensely that they hadn't chosen a position where she would get to feel more of Maria.

Then an idea struck her.

She grabbed Maria by the hair, and jerked her mouth into her folds. "Tongue! Now!" She ordered to hide how badly she needed it.

Even though she had a firm grasp of Maria's hair, and her head exactly where she wanted it, Natasha wrapped her legs around Maria's head, It would be a shame to break a good tradition.

It also had the added advantage of letting her squeeze down even harder on Maria's tongue.

"You don't need to breathe." She said as Maria tried to pull back for a moment. Maria whined, Natasha laughed and pulled harder on her hair, which made Maria rougher and faster.

God so fast, her tongue was practically vibrating inside her, and the more she pulled on Maria's hair, the more she whimpered.

Natasha was so caught up in the moment that her orgasm snuck up on her.

She screamed and her legs let go.

She tried to pull Maria's head away by the hair, but she had gotten a taste for Natasha's juice and kept lapping them up.

Natasha was seeing stars, and the only thing she could feel was Maria licking away at her like her life depended on it.

 

After what felt like years, her breathing began to even out, and Maria, sensing a break in the action, moved her head away from Natasha's cunt, and rested on her leg.

Natasha still hadn't regained all her senses, acting purely on instincts, she pulled Maria by the chin up into a deep kiss.

Realizing what she had done she immediately pulled away, licked her lips, and stated: "Yep, I still taste great." As if Maria was ever going to believe that was why that had happened.

Maria didn't remark on it, that was there deal, this wasn't a relationship, just hot angry sex between 2 emotionally incompatible people.

 

Maria climbed up on the table next to her rival, and wiped her mouth. "You gonna fist me or what."

Natasha jumped off the table, and began cleaning it of whatever knickknacks they hadn't yet knocked off. "Obviously, why do you think I decided to stay after hours?"

Maria focused on massaging blood back into her limbs. "Because you enjoy my happy-go-lucky personality, and optimistic view on world politics?"

"If that's what we're calling your boobs, then yes absolutely." Natasha said pulling on a latex glove.

"You're going to use lube right? I know I'm badass, but I do have my limits" Maria said, the worry clear in her voice, Natasha was hard to read on her best days, and she did like pushing Maria's boundaries.

Natasha sensed the fear in her voice, and with a voice uncharacteristically tender for their usual games answered. "Of course Maria, and don't feel bad about having boundaries."

Maria couldn't deny that the sight of Natasha drenching her latex clad hand in water based lube for the things to come didn't all kinds of turn her on.

She knew her fascination with taking Natasha's fist without outside help was stupid, unhealthy even, she just liked fulfilling Natasha's kink, and calling it one-upping her.

 

Natasha was rubbing slow circles with the palm of her hand at Maria's entrance.

"I'm going to insert a finger now." With the combination of Maria's excitement, and the amount of lube they were using, Natasha might as well be blowing gently on her lower lips for all the pleasure it gave her.

Still these kinds of things could pretty much only be done too quickly, as they had rather painfully learned the first time they'd tried a couple of months back.

"Is that okay?" Natasha asked, leaning in close to make sure Maria knew she was there for her.

The taller woman grunted her consent.

"Is it okay if I add another?" Maria took a moment to gather her breath, smiled and nodded.

The added finger gave Maria something to feel, it wasn't a lot, but Maria was very wound up.

"Fuck me a bit." She half-pleaded, half-commanded.

 

Natasha thrusted her index and middle finger into Maria, who in turn laid back and let pleasure wash over her.

Sensing that Maria was getting a bit too comfortable, Natasha began supplementing her gentle thrust, with small bites and kisses along Maria's abdomen.

Which made the brunette full on purr, Natasha was absolutely going to bring that up later, right now she was busy savoring the sound.

"You can add another finger." Maria said to get Natasha to move on.

The third finger was stretching her ever so slightly, and Natasha once more moved her hand back and forth to get Maria used to the sensation.

"Still good?" She asked, while rubbing soothing circles on the lower part of Maria\s tummy.

"Still good." Maria confirmed, her heavy breathing backing her up.

It took a bit more movement before Natasha was comfortable adding the rest of her hand.

"I'm going to put my pinky and thumb in too now, is that okay?" Maria closed her eyes in anticipation.

"I need you to say it Masha." Natasha wasn't trying to be bratty, just certain.

"Please put your fist inside me." Maria said clear as day, and without a hint of hesitation.

 

Natasha removed her hand to the slightest whimper from Maria.

She folded her fingers into a cone, and after a moments consideration added more lube just to be safe.

As she began pushing inside Maria's whining grew gradually higher pitched.

When they reached Natasha's knuckles, Maria swallowed her breath. Natasha could tell she would need to force it a little bit.

She ran a comforting (and according to Maria, very cold) hand down her rivals naked stomach.

Maria breathed out, and breathed the whole situation in. "go ahead."

"ohohoh gooooood" Maria stammered as Natasha forced her walls to expand.

It was a lot, and Maria was about to get more, how she was still coherent was beyond her, but she knew she wasn't going to stay that way for very long.

Their next obstacle came as they reached Natasha's thumb, this time she didn't need to ask for permission, the bliss carved into Marias face spoke for itself.

"Yes yes yes yeeeees! Natasha! god you're so good! Natasha Natasha!" Since that was just the reaction when Natasha's fist went all the way in, she decided she better give Maria some time to adapt to all the added pressure.

God Maria was so full, she could feel every nook and cranny on Natasha's hands.

Every scar and patch of hardened skin was rubbing against her inner walls.

With Marias consciousness stuck somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy, Natasha started rotating her hand in place.

"Natasha Natasha Natasha Natasha Natasha!" Maria repeated her name like a prayer.

Natasha considered for a moment to use her free hand to play with herself, it didn't sit right with her, Maria deserved her undivided attention.

The entity currently too far gone to remember her name was Maria, vaguely registered Natasha pressing kisses against the insides of her thighs.

It was calming, a momentary preparation for what was to come.

When Natasha started moving her hand back and forth in earnest, Maria's mind split wide open.

Everything was replaced by bright light, a rapidly climbing release, and a single word: Natasha, devoid of all meaning.

Maria just knew she had to keep screaming it, no matter what it took.

Natasha tried gently, and less gently to keep Maria's thrashing limited to not hurt herself as she screamed her lungs out. It wouldn't do with Maria hurting herself so close to an orgasm.

The feeling kept climbing inside Maria, she was so full, so taut, a human livewire.

It was too much, had been for a while.

Then she came.

A wave of ice water spread through her veins, unclogging her throat to finally let her breathe.

She couldn't move as all that build up energy finally exploded from her.

 

Maria didn't know how long she'd been lying limply on her back with Natasha's hand inside her.

It took 3 tries before Maria noticed Natasha was nibbling on her leg to get her attention.

"Do I even need to tell you how good that was?" She asked, or hoped she asked. She wasn't really sure if she had enough air in her lungs to make real sounds.

"Well I have been known to have quite the ego, though I was more hoping you would give me my hand back."

"If you have an ego, then Bobbi is secretly a nazi." Had Maria still had bones in her body she would have swatted at Natasha.

"So... about getting my hand back?" Natasha asked again, whilst changing to a standing position.

"Mine now." Maria smirked.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Those damn puppy eyes were too much for Maria.

"Okay then." Maria complained and did her best to relax.

Getting the hand in was mostly pleasure with a hint of pain, getting the hand out was exactly the opposite.

It was slow, and awkward, and Natasha's hand was numb, which was very counterproductive to the need of wrangling her thumb and knuckles out.

At least once they got past that point it was smooth sailing.

 

There was something inherently funny about the "swooop" sound a wet latex glove made when removed.

At any other moment they wouldn't have been able to chuckle so freely in each other's company, they were rivals after all, they had a reputation to keep up.

Here in the afterglow, as Maria was massaging the feelings back into Natasha's hand, both of them physically and emotionally sated, their feelings were different.

Maybe just more open, though they would violently deny it.

They got dressed in silence, the clothes they came into work in where stored down the hall in the locker room.

However, ever since they were both promoted to lieutenants, they always had a spare set of clothes in their shared office for just such an occasion.

"Hey if you give me your suit, I'll have it fixed for you for tomorrow." Natasha said remembering Maria's earlier complaint.

"It's fine I don't mind stitching it myself." Maria replied, truth was she had half forgotten about the tear, and was too lazy to get it out of her bag, after she had absentmindedly thrown it in.

"Then I better give you something else for your troubles." Maria had just enough time to register the wicked smile playing across Natasha's lips, before she was shoved against the door.

 

"Seriously Nat, I just got dressed?" Maria said while she pushed her ass against Natasha to make it clear that she really didn't mind that much.

"That's the point darling, I couldn't help but notice you're wearing pale jeans, so you better hope your underwear is very..." Natasha took short break to savor the word before purring it into Maria's ear "absorbent."

Maria was about to point out how unsexy a word absorbent was, but she was distracted when she noticed Natasha fiddling with the buttons on her jeans.

She reached down to help, but Natasha grabbed her hands and placed them back on the door. "ah ah ah, hands to yourself."

Maria rolled her eyes, then sighed as Natasha unbuttoned her jeans, and ran her hand along the front of her shorts.

Natasha untucked Maria's shirt, she considered unbuttoning it for a second, it would take too long, the point was to quickly ruin Maria's underwear.

She ran her hand up Maria's stomach until she reached the edge of Maria's sports bra. "Now what will I do with my free hand?

"Well just putting it out there, but you could take the bra off me?"

Natasha pulled back enough to get free aim at Maria's jeans clad ass. "Don't sass me"

Maria gasped involuntarily, then snorted indignantly. "Or what, you'll let me get home and cook dinner?"

Suddenly Natasha's one hand was buried in Maria's boxers and the other firmly wrapped around her throat. "Thank you, now I know exactly what I should do with my hands."

Necks were sensitive spots, incredibly sensitive when roughly (but lovingly) handled by hands hardened by years of systema and field action.

That was Maria's excuse for the sounds she made, and she was sticking to it!

Natasha slipped her hand beneath the band of Maria's shorts, it was slightly crammed, with the seam pushing Natasha's hand closer against her crotch.

Maria could not remember the last time she had been as thankful, as she was right now for her decision to wear skinny jeans.

She was numb from their earlier escapades, but not so much that she didn't quickly recognizing the tingling sensation growing from her core.

 

Natasha could sense Maria wanted to make her work for it, she didn't mind.

She began gnawing on her earlobe, while her left hand kept a steady pressure on Maria's neck (that was probably going to leave a mark).

Her right hand wasn't doing much of anything besides being crushed between a seam and a wet place.

Maria wasn't making a lot of sounds this time around, it didn't bother Natasha when her ass was rubbing against Natasha's front, and she was practically fucking herself on Natasha's hand.

It did sorta ruin the feeling of Natasha _taking_ her against a wall.

Maria's breathing started staggering, and Natasha, with a bit of hand-yoga, managed to get 2 fingers inside her.

Without further ado, Natasha fucked her hard.

She couldn't very well pump her fingers in and out, so she settled for going back and forth, leading the movement with her hand.

It had the intended effect. Maria's hips quickly followed Natasha's movements, while she felt her underwear getting ruined.

Natasha whispered sweet, or more accurately aggressive, nonsense in Maria's ear, which caused her to tighten up even further, and start biting down on her lower lip to not cry out.

She wanted to move her hand away from Maria's throat, down to her stomach to steady her as she came.

Partially because she wanted to touch Maria's abs some more, and partially because the height difference was kind of draining the blood from her hand.

The second she relieved the pressure from Maria's neck she sneered "don't you dare!", with way more intensity than her breathless lungs should be able to accomplish.

Natasha, fearing for what might happen if she didn't comply got her hand back in it's placed, and focused on going at Maria with everything she had.

When Maria felt her pleasure reaching it's top, she immediately gave in.

She groaned loudly, and her legs almost slipped out from under her.

Natasha was whispering encouragement in her ear, as she choked on air too rapidly sucked in.

She curled her fingers and toes.

And then, it was over.

 

Natasha extracted her hand, and wiped it on a towel from her bag.

Maria closed her pants and inspected the damages.

Nothing too major on the outside, a few tiny spots that could easily be mistaken for the remains of a rogue spray of water. It would probably be dried up by the California sun before she was home.

The inside of her jeans was a different story, Maria was pretty sure that Natasha had somehow replaced her underwear with a pair made entirely out of water.

 

After closing up they walked side by side towards the parking lot.

"You're such an easy lay." Natasha teased.

"Yeah, it's why we get along so well." Maria concluded.

"Wait? Just like that, you're going to let me win this one? Did I literally fuck your brains out?" Natasha sensed foul play.

"Sure, I mean if I was at all hard to please, I couldn't see us doing this, considering your skills in bed or lack thereof." Maria smiled the kind of self-satisfied grin Natasha had inadvertently taught her.

"You're an ass" Natasha said and punched her shoulder.

Maria just shrugged and opened her car door.

"See you tomorrow Romanoff."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, i will love and adore you if you leave a comment and you can find me on tumblr at offbrand-valk.tumblr.com


End file.
